Second Season: Summer
by Artemisaish
Summary: Musim kedua aku bertemu denganmu. Ketika festival Hanabi, aku kembali menemukanmu. Sebuah awal yang tertunda oleh waktu. Sekuel "First Season: Spring" Second gift for Sasuke & Naruto Shrine 4th Anniversary. Prompt "Summer Night & Apple Candy". Mind to RnR?


"Sudah kukatakan! Aku tidak suka tempat ramai!" sahut Sasuke marah kepada laki-laki berambut hitam panjang di depannya, Uchiha Itachi. Kakaknya.

"Jangan begitu, _Baka Otouto_! Ini adalah musim panas, kita harus menikmatinya!" bujuk sang kakak sambil memeluk pundak adiknya. Sasuke menepis tangan sang kakak dengan muka menahan jijik. Seharusnya, dia sekarang bersantai di kamarnya. Sambil membaca buku-buku kesukaannya. Atau begitulah rencananya sampai sang kakak dengan muka bahagia datang dari _New York_ mengganggu liburan musim panasnya yang berharga.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Dia sedang sial rupanya.

"_Otouto_, sudah berpakaian belum? Mau berangkat nih!" Sasuke mengerenyit kesal mendengar suara kakaknya, dia menatap yukata yang dipakainya. Yukata biru gelap seakan mengalirkan sebuah kenangan masa lalu. Lamunannya terganggu ketika sang kakak mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan suara heboh. Sasuke menggerutu kesal, dia membuka pintu kasar lalu melangkah keluar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke hanya terdiam sedangkan sang kakak sibuk mengoceh tentang _New York_ atau tentang pekerjaannya. Tidak peduli, Sasuke malah memandang pemandangan yang dilewatinya. Saat ini, mereka sedang menuju festival _Hanabi_ di kuil pinggir kota Tokyo. Sudah ramai sekali ketika mereka sampai di tempat festival. Di sepanjang jalan menuju kuil banyak didirikan _stand-stand_ jualan dan lampion-lampion khas kuil. Berbagai macam makanan ada di sana, seperti _takoyaki, okonomiyaki,_ _yakitori, yakitomorokoshi _dan ada juga beberapa permainan yang paling populer yaitu permainan menangkap ikan mas. Sang kakak menarik lengan Sasuke ke sebuah _stand_ penjual topeng.

Bagus.

Sekarang dia akan jadi badut.

Sasuke mendengus, sebentar lagi pasti sang kakak akan menyeretnya kesana kemari seakan-akan baru pertama kali datang ke festival. Oh, ya ampun! Kalau sampai ada teman sekolahnya yang melihat dirinya seperti ini, dia akan memastikan menendang kakaknya langsung pulang ke _New York_.

Bicara tentang sang kakak, Sasuke melihat dia sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Artinya, kakaknya itu sudah menghilang entah kemana, mungkin melihat sesuatu yang bagus dan berlari ke sesuatu yang bagus itu. Oke, sekarang sang kakak nampaknya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sini dan dia benci di tempat keramaian.

Indah sekali hidupnya.

Dirinya menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok sang kakak. Beberapa gadis nampak menoleh melihat dirinya ketika dia lewat lalu tersipu.

Aneh.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengerti dengan yang namanya cewek. Kerumunan orang ini semakin menjengkelkan karena sudah mendekati waktu kembang api diluncurkan jadinya dia semakin berdesakan. Dan di kerumunan itulah Sasuke melihatnya.

Dia.

Yang berdiri di depan _stand _permen dengan memegang sebatang _apple caramel_.

Tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke tertegun, seakan sebuah ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba menyeruak di kepalanya.

Senyumnya yang tanpa beban, rambut secerah matahari musim panas dan mata musim semi miliknya.

Sasuke mengenalinya!

Bahkan tidak pernah dilupakannya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah perasaan rindu yang aneh menyeruak di dadanya. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan, tubuhnya nampak kekar. Anak cengeng itu sudah berubah yah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sosok cerah tersebut melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih tertegun di tempatnya. Dia memakai yukata kuning, sungguh seperti masa lalu, Sasuke hampir saja tertawa melihatnya. Jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat hingga tinggal satu meter.

Dan dia mengangsurkan _apple caramel_ di depan Sasuke.

Terdiam.

"Untukmu. Sebagai ganti yang dulu." katanya pelan masih sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menatap permen di tangan pemuda itu. Sebatang permen karamel apel, kalau tidak salah kakaknya pernah bilang rasanya itu agak asam dan manis.

Manis?

Sasuke mengerenyit.

"Aku tidak suka manis." dia masih tersenyum lebar di depan Sasuke, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Lama-lama Sasuke bisa pusing juga melihat senyumannya yang terlalu cerah itu.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pertemuan kita kembali." ragu-ragu Sasuke mengambil _apple caramel_ di tangan sosok tersebut. Memegang erat. Membawa permen itu ke mulutnya.

Manis.

Astaga! Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya, menjauhkan permen itu dari wajahnya. Rasa-rasanya dia bisa kena _diabetes_ di tempat. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak suka manis.

Terdengar suara tertawa.

Sasuke mendongak melihat matahari di depannya tertawa. Tawa yang menyenangkan, membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis. Orang di hadapannya ini benar-benar menarik! Sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum sejak bertemu dengannya? Oh, Sasuke memang jarang tersenyum. Selalu tanpa ekspresi. Tapi di depannya, rasanya Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum juga.

"Ne, aku Naruto. Salam kenal." katanya tersenyum.

"Sasuke".

Dengan latar belakang kembang api. Mereka bertemu lagi, sebuah awal yang tertunda oleh waktu. Mereka akan melanjutkan kisahnya dengan kembang api warna warni sebagai saksinya.

Karena

Aku yakin…

Kita pasti bertemu…

-Sasuke & Naruto-

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Second gift for Sasuke & Naruto Shrine 4th Birthday sekalian sekuel dari First season: Spring

Kemungkinan lagi ada sekuelnya...

Masih kemungkinan loh...


End file.
